


Things You Said Under the Stars, and in the Grass (Podfic)

by ExpatGirl



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fortitude Pass, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpatGirl/pseuds/ExpatGirl
Summary: It snowed for day, and a night, and a day.





	Things You Said Under the Stars, and in the Grass (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things You Said Under the Stars, and in the Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673736) by [ExpatGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpatGirl/pseuds/ExpatGirl). 



> I thought I'd try podfic. DS was my first fandom so I thought it was fitting that it should also be my first recording.

You can stream and/or download the fic [**here**](https://clyp.it/vbijl0j1).  If you would like to open the link in a new tab, just hold down the Ctrl key as you click the link. Enjoy!


End file.
